Two Paws Run As One
by Cheyennebrooke
Summary: I thought I was going to get out of the this dump I use to call home. I thought I was going to college to learn more about cooking, because God only knows that my brother won't be able to teach me. I didn't think I would be on all fours with a furry ass standing in front of vampires. I guess it comes with the package. This is the story of how two paws learned to run as one. Paul/OC
1. Preface

**HEY GUYS. I know I still have my other two stories, but I've really wanted to write a story for Paul because I love his character. But anyways, let me know what you guys think and I will update Unbroken later today if I get to it. **

**I don't own twilight, Only Olivia!**

* * *

**Preface**

**Twilight**

**"Don't lost it all in the blue of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, Dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean your losing  
Everyone's bruising  
Just be true to who you are"  
Jessie J- Who You Are  
**

If you asked me about two years where I would be, I would tell you that I'd be moving to college far away from this place where I called home. Probably going to Le Cordon Bleu in Boston to major in cooking, because it's what I love to do. I would be studying my ass off to get the best grades I could have. I would have a loving boyfriend and many friends that I would call family, knowing that no one could replace my old family back home. I would be finishing college in 4 years and living with my boyfriend. He would purpose and we would get married and all our family would come and we'd have a huge wedding. I would have 3 kids, doesn't matter the gender.

If you asked me where I would be, I would tell you anywhere but here. I certainly wouldn't tell you that I would be standing on all fours with the love of my life on my right and my family on my left. I wouldn't tell you that "good" bloodsuckers were behind me and in front of me. I wouldn't tell you that I'd be facing a bunch of conniving bloodsuckers trying to destroy my family, for a clumsy girl who decided to fall in love with a vampire. But I guess that's what I get for becoming a over-sized dog who risks their life everyday.

My name is Olivia Tyler Uley, sister of Samuel Levi Uley, daughter of Alison Maria Uley and Joshua Levi Uley, best friend of Kimberly Marie Conweller and imprintee of Paul Anthony Lahote. This is my story of how I become a leader, shape shifting wolf, and the woman I am today.

This is a story of how two paws learned to run as one.


	2. Chapter 1: Life As Usual?

**Chapter 1 cause i have it ready! :D**

**I don't own twilight, Only Oli!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life As Usual?  
**

**Twilight**

**"A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.  
Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open  
My body is craving, so feed the hungry"  
Shakira- She Wolf  
**

"Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction of ice is also great and would suffice."

The long and loud shrill of the school bell woke those who were sleeping and got everyone who wasn't, excited. Ms. Hornet's class was the most boring out of all of my classes and if there were ever a time that I couldn't fall asleep I would ask her to explain the theory of pie. She would do it willingly because she's "oh so smart".

"Don't forget kids; Read this poem and learn the words. Friday I will have you recite the poem in front of the class." She stood at the door, passing the paper with her favorite poet's poem on it. When she gave it to me, she basically shove it in my hands and glared at me. Me and her weren't on the greatest terms. I looked down at the paper and sighed._ 'Robert Frost, what are you doing to me?' _I looked up just in time to crash into a big muscular chest. I groaned and stepped back, looking at whoever had the displeasure of knocking into me.

"Watch where you're going string-bean." Jared Cameron, my older brother's minion, said to me. He hangs out with my brother constantly. Always over my house and eating my food, as well as Paul Lahote. I looked up at Jared to see his reddish-brown hair cut short and spiked up. His hooded brown eyes staring down at me with humor. "You could get hurt."

I rolled my eyes and side-stepped around him. "Yeah, well if you didn't eat so much of my food, I wouldn't be banging into an unmissable object."

I just heard a slight chuckle behind me as I left him behind. I never got what Kim, my best friend, saw in him. He was really weird. He wasn't always the way he is. He use to be a really shy guy. Now that he's hanging out with my brother and Paul, he's all confident. People like to call their little group, "hall monitors on steroids". Only because they are really buff and take care of our community. And maybe I'm being biased because Sam is my brother, but I don't care. I've known him all my life, obviously, and I know he wouldn't do something that would harm either of us.

"Hey Liv, wait up!" I jumped out of my thoughts to see Kim pushing through people to reach me. I stopped and waited til she was right next to me. I laughed when I saw that she was trying to catch her breath. She glared her small almond shaped, brown eyes at me and I just shrugged still smiling and stopped at my locker.

I grabbed my books for after lunch and shut my locket. I looked at Kim to see her normal black hair is up in a messy bun and no makeup like usual. She had on black jeans and a long sleeve, purple sweater. Kim was a plain-Jane, but it made her special. She didn't try to impress anyone.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked holding her many books and breaking my out of my thoughts again. I nodded quietly at her.

"Guess who I bumped into in the halls?" I said smirking over at her. She just looked confused. "Jared. You're crush since like middle school." I bumped her shoulder with my shoulder, teasing her.

She blushed. "Shh!" She put her index finger up to her lips and I just rolled my eyes. "Don't say it so loud! I don't need people hearing that and spreading it around school."

"Oh please." I said opening the lunch doors. "It's not that bad. And besides, maybe one day Jared will finally notice you and you two will live happily ever after." I winked over at her and she just glared at me, not finding me funny but in her eyes you could see the hope that shined bright.

"You wouldn't want people finding out your crush on Paul, would you?" She whispered into my ear. I stopped in the middle of the line and glared at her. She has this insane idea that I have a major crush on Paul Lahote. He's attractive, I give him that. But he's a pain in the ass. He's a prick, to put it lightly. "Maybe you and Paul will end up happily ever after!" She fluttered her eyelashes at me and giggled.

"I do not have a crush on him." I huffed. She just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright." She said surrendering. "But if you two end up together, you need to go skinny-dipping in the ocean on your birthday." She said holding her hand out for a bet. I chuckled.

"What are we? 5?" I said grabbing a pizza in the lunch line.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on! I will do it, if me and Jared get together."

"But why does it have to be on _my_ birthday?" I handed the lunch lady the money and waited for Kim to do the same.

"Fine, it doesn't have to be on your birthday. When do you want it to be?" She asked following me to our regular table.

I thought about it for a minute. "We should do it in the fall because it will be cold, but not cold enough where the water will freeze."

"Thanksgiving?" She questioned taking bites of her salad. No wonder she was so skinny, she only ate healthy.

"Okay, deal." I said holding out my hand. She shook my hand and giggled.

"You're so going to lose." She giggled and the focused on her lunch. I just shook my head and let her to her thoughts, and me with mine.

* * *

Lunch was done and over with and I had history with Kim and Jared was in our class. So you bet that I make fun of her all class long. We reached our classroom and took our normal spots. I sat next to Kim in the back. The only seat that was only was the one in front of her and guess who got it? That's right, Jared.

I looked over at her and smirked. She hit me in the arm and I just laughed. I turned towards the front of the class when I heard someone calling my name. I looked over to see that Jared was talking to me. I looked at him confused and said, oh so smartly, "Huh?"

He chuckled a little. "Do you have a pencil that I could borrow?"

I shook my head and then smirked. "I don't, but Kimmy does." I said looking over at Kim. Once she heard her name she looked up and gave me a death glare. She reached into her bag and gave a #2 pencil and gave it to him.

Once their eyes met, he let out a slight gasp and basically stopped breathing. I looked over at Kim to see her looking at him with a confused but happy look. I looked back at Jared to see him looking at her with a look that I couldn't place.

He smiled so widely, I would have thought the bottom of his face would have fallen off. "Thank you." He grabbed the pencil, purposely touching her hand. She nodded mutely and passed him the pencil.

He turned around with a smile still on his face and I looked over at Kim and winked. I don't think she saw because she was in her own little world. I shrugged and thought, _'I'll talk to her after class.' _

All during class, Jared kept sneaking peaks at Kim and smiling when he caught her eyesight. I thought it was cute, they are so going to date. Thank God, we made that bet. When the class ended, Jared turned around in his seat and passed her the pencil back.

"Keep it." She smiled brightly at him. He nodded shyly and for a second I could see the old Jared. He turned around and smiled one last time at Kim and left the room.

"So," I started, smirking at Kim. "Thanksgiving, huh?"

I earned a hit. So worth it.

* * *

The rest of school didn't last that long after history, I felt like it went by so fast. Maybe because I slept in most of my classes. I walked outside to see that Sam was here and he was talking to Paul and Jared. Since I don't have a car til my 18th, because I've been saving up and Sam told me that he would split the cost, Sam has to pick me up everyday in his crummy truck. I couldn't really say much, because like I said, I didn't have a car.

I met up with Kim and walked over to Sam. Kim was coming over after school so maybe if he's bringing his friends home, we could ride in the back. I told this to Kim and she just shook her head, mumbling something along the lines of, "And I'm the childish one."

We reached the group and Sam smiled at me. "How was school, Oli?" Ever since the change that Sam went through, his voice went so much deeper. I think that he didn't hit puberty until last year when he changed but he just shook his head at me. He got much more muscular, not that he wasn't really before, it's just now he was like 6'6" with muscles the size of my head. He also starting getting this vibe about him that told everyone to not question him and do what he says. Of course, I didn't do that before and I don't do it now. But what are baby sisters for?

I shook out of my thoughts when I realized he was still waiting for an answer. "Good." I shrugged.

"Getting lost in your thoughts again?" He teased picking my stomach. I slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

"No." I mumbled. He just shook his head. "Are you bringing these dorks home too?" I asked pointing to dumb and dumber. He nodded. "Cool. Me and Kim are sitting in the back." I jumped over the bed of the truck and Kim followed me up slower.

"What? Won't you guys get hurt?" Jared looked over at me and Kim and then Sam. I shook my head.

"No?" I looked at him with confusion clear in my full green eyes. "We do this all the time. We'll be fine. Don't be such a stick in the mud."

Sam shrugged and get into the driver side. Paul followed after him, getting into the middle on the cab and Jared followed with a slower rate, looking at Kim as he did. I looked between the two and shrugged. Told ya he was weird.

Sam started up the car and blared the music loud so me and Kim could hear it. It was normal for us, whenever me and Kim would sit in the back we would ask him to turn up the music. He didn't really like us listening to music that loud, saying that its annoying for everyone else, but no one seemed to complain about it, so we kept doing it. He made sure to put on the country station, because all that pop shit is annoying as hell. Maybe that's why people didn't complain, we play hella good music.

The ride from the school to our small house was pretty short. Our house was down a dirt road and it was surrounded by woods. I knew these woods by the back of my hand. Sam and me use to walk around them all the time. That was the first thing to change. He said something about it being dangerous with all the animals and stuff. He also said that I had no idea what was out there. Obviously not, if you don't let me explore it. I jumped off the bed of the truck and landed on my feet on the drivers side. Kim climbed down, not really a fan of heights.

"It's a good thing we didn't bet to jump off the cliffs, huh Kimmy?" I laughed. She gasped and hit me on the arm. "Ow. Okay, I was just joking. Lay off."

She rolled her eyes and went into the one story house. It was a simple home, big enough for me and Sam to live in. It was red and pretty open. There was a big door leading into the living room and a porch off the kitchen. The door off the kitchen was my room, lucky me, I get the room near the kitchen. The room beside the living room was Sams' and then right next to it was a tiny bathroom. It was perfect for us. But now that his and mine friends are coming over more, there was barely any room to move. Not to mention, his friends are the size of miniature horses. They eat like it too. Fat asses.

I walked into my room and put my stuff down, but wasn't able to relax before I got called into the living room. I walked into the living room and looked at the 3 men sitting down.

"Yes?" I asked patiently. They all looked from me to the kitchen. I got what they meant but that didn't mean I was going to move unless they asked me politely. "Use your words." I snapped.

"Sandwiches, now." Paul snapped back. I glared over at him and growled. Wait, I growled? I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. I wasn't moving until I got a more polite way of asking me. I could feel myself start to shake. Sam looked over at me concerned.

"Paul!" Sam yelled at him. "Don't talk to my sister like that." He slapped the back of Paul's head and Paul growled at him.

"Can you make us sandwiches, please?" Jared looked at me apologetically. "We are starving. And we wouldn't be able to live without your lovely cooking."

I smiled over at him. "Thank you Jared." I pointed at Jared and stared at Paul. But when I stared at him in the eyes, the words fell right out of my mouth. I looked at him and he looked at me and it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I blinked and turned around and walked into the kitchen just in time to hear Sam growl.

"Outside." Sam growled pushing Paul out of the living room and into the kitchen and out the door. I barely missed the desperate look on Paul's face before he was shoved out the door. I turned around and sighed.

Life was a pain in my ass.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! I really want this story to do as good as my others. :D **

**Review and let me know if you want me to continue!**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne!**


	3. Chapter 2: Shaking and Weird Looks

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! I'm going to try and update this more frequently. But hey, here you go!:D**

**I don't own Twilight, only Olivia!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shaking and Weird Looks  
**

**Twilight**

**"You shout it loud  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, Not saying muchI'm criticized, But all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, But I get up"  
David Guetta and Sia- Titanium  
**

The rest of yesterday went by without any problems. I gave Jared his sandwiches, (Yes more than one. You learn to make extra with these boys) and put Paul's and Sam's in the fridge for whenever they came back. They never did. Jared came into my room to say goodnight, but he's never did that before. I'm guessing it was only because Kim was there. I didn't miss that opportunity to tease her. Which of course, earned me a slap to the head. She's too easy to tease. The rest of the night was filled with homework and learning that stupid poem. It's not a hard poem to learn, don't get me wrong. I just don't like Ms. Hornet. Kim left about 10 o'clock, I dropped her off at her house. I don't know why Kim likes my house better than hers. Her house is gorgeous. I remember asking her one time and she just told me that her house was boring and tense, my house was so homey and inviting. I just shrugged at her words, but maybe she was right and maybe that's why Sam's friends never stop coming over.

"Olivia, you better be up. We have a half hour til we have to leave!" Sam shouted through my door.

I looked over at the clock to see that we indeed have only a half hour. I cussed and jumped out of my bed and ran over to my closet to get my clothes. Thank God, I take showers at night or I would be late for sure. I grabbed my white long sleeve v-neck fitted shirt and my destroyed jeans. They had hols all the way down to my ankles and up to my thighs. I grabbed my favorite high-top trainers. My jean jacket was staring at me right in the face and I grabbed that as well.

I picked out my dream catcher bellybutton ring. Yeah, I had piercings. Only my ears and my bellybutton. I also had one tattoo, but Sam doesn't know about it. I got it with Kim, she didn't want to get one, thinking that she would get in trouble. But I've had this since I was 16 and Sam still doesn't know about it. Not like he could say anything, he has a tattoo on his arm, I mean he's legally allowed to get a tattoo and I'm not, but that's what you get for letting me go into Seattle with money. The tattoo I had was on my ribs and it says, "Love is enough". So it's not bad, could be a lot worse.

I finished my hair and makeup 10 minutes later. I decided to leave my hair naturally straightened. I walked out of my room and Sam threw me my morning apple. A apple a day, keeps the doctor away.

"Ready?" Sam said looking me up and down. "You look too good to be going to school. Go change." He said pointing to my room.

I looked down at my plain outfit. I didn't think I looked good, I was being rushed out of the house. "Um, No? You rushed me to get ready and then you want me to change again? No. Not to mention, this outfit is perfectly fine."

"Why can't you dress more like Kim does?" He snapped.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped back, shaking much like I did yesterday.

"Never mind, get in the car." He said pointing outside.

"If you want me to dress differently then stop buying me clothes." I threw my half eaten apple in the trash, grabbed my bag and went out to the truck, still shaking.

I climbed in and stared outside my window. Sam got into his side and stared at me.

"I'm sorry that I upset you." When I didn't answer, he sighed and started the car.

I honestly don't know I got so mad at him. He was just being the big brother, that he was. It's just that he can't control my life and how I dress. He was my big brother, not my father. He can tell me his opinion but he can't change mine. I loved him, but sometimes he was a big pain in the ass.

About 5 minutes into our drive, I sighed. I looked over at Sam. "I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just you can't control my life, let alone my clothes." I whispered, knowing he would be able to hear me.

"It's okay." He said never taking his eyes off the road. He's done it before and I yelled at him for the rest of the ride home. "I shouldn't have said anything. It's just you're my baby sister. You're growing up too fast. I hate the thought of anyone checking you out."

I laughed and leaned over my seat and kissed his warm cheek. Anything thing that's changed. His skin is so much warmed than normal. I should start a list of things that changed. "I will always be your baby sister. But you can't stop me from dating. Not that you have anything to worry about. I don't date."

"Good." He grumbled. I just laughed at him.

We passed the Black's household. Billy Black was one of the elders in this town, he was respected, like he should be. He had 3 kids, but two of them were out of state. Rachel was going to college and Rebecca was married in Hawaii, I think Sam said. Rachel was smart when she got out of here, I plan to do the same thing when I get out of high school. Billy's last child was Jacob Black and he was only 15 turning 16 soon I think. He was a sophomore in my school. I stopped thinking just in time to see that Billy's truck wasn't there, maybe he finally sold that truck to some sucker that didn't know any better. I voiced my thoughts to Sam and he laughed.

"He sold it to Charlie Swan, you know him right?" He didn't wait for my confirmation before starting again. "Apparently his daughter is coming down to live with him and he bought it for her for a homecoming present." He shrugged.

"Poor girl." I said looking back out my window. I heard Sam chuckle slightly, knowing my feelings about that truck.

We reached the school and I saw Kim waiting for me at the entrance. I turned and kissed brother's cheek and jumped out the car. Sam beeped as he pulled out and I waved to him.

Time for school.

* * *

**Sam POV:  
**

I pulled out of the school and beeped to Olivia as she made her way to Kim. I'm glad she has Kim as a friend for when I can't be there for her, like when I'm patrolling. I feel bad enough that I can't tell her about me being a werewolf, but I don't want to get her into this mess. With Paul imprinting on her yesterday, it's out of the question now. Plus when she gets mad, she starts to shake, like we do when we get mad. And I could have sworn I heard her growl at Paul yesterday, which is fine with me, Paul needs someone who's not going to put up with his shit, and if Olivia is going to do that for him, then I guess it's fine. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Speaking of imprinting, the elders said that it was rare, but Jared also imprinted on Kim. Which works out, from what I could tell he had a little crush on her, but was too shy to say anything.

I didn't think girls could phrase though, at least that's what the elders told me. They said that it was only males that transform into werewolves. I'll need to speak to Harry about this, he knows more about this than I would.

I drove down to Harry Clearwaters' house, hoping that Leah isn't home. I climb out of my truck and climb up the couple of steps to the door. I knock on the door and wait.

"Coming!" I hear a small voice shout from behind the door. That definitely wasn't Leah, and I don't think Sue sounds like that. Maybe someone's over.

The door opened to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had straight black hair that reached down just passed her shoulders and a slim body that you could tell she ate healthy and well. I looked up into her eyes and the whole world stopped. Her chocolate brown eyes shined bright with the rare sun. Her mouth gaped open, much like mine was. She snapped out of the trance before I did.

"Can I help you?" She asked, probably recognizing who I was, but I didn't know who she was.

"Uhh," I opened my mouth and this is what I get. I don't even remember what I was hear for. "What's your name?" Smooth, real smooth.

"I could ask you the same question, but I already know your name. I'm Emily, Leah's cousin." She snapped.

Shit, I just imprinted on Leah Clearwater's cousin.

* * *

**Olivia POV:**

Lunch; my favorite part of the day, and it's not because I get to have a break between classes because I can deal with classes. It's my favorite because I'm obsessed with food! If I could eat all day and not get fat, I would do so. It's probably my favorite past time, it's a wonder why I'm not obese.

"Paul's looking at you." Kim whispered into my ear when we reached the lunch line. I followed her line of sight to see that Paul was indeed looking at me much like he did yesterday. His light brown eyes seemed to look right into my soul, corny I know. I almost couldn't look away if I wasn't for Kim knocking into my shoulder. I looked away from him and grabbed my lunch. I grabbed my regular pizza, chips, apple and water. I don't really drink all that much soda, surprisingly with how much junk food I eat, you would think I would drink all kinds of shit. I don't.

I looked over at Kim to see her looking in Paul and Jared's direction. I looked back over to see them both looking at us with the same look. Not freaky or anything. Another thing to add to the list, same creepy look.

I nodded at Kim to have her follow me and she did wordlessly. We reached our table and Kim was still looking at Jared.

"Kim, that's creepy." I whispered into her ear. She snapped out of the trance she was in and glared at me.

"No, it's not." She shook her head. "He's doing it too." She stabbed at her salad and sneaked in glances at their table.

"Don't you think it's weird that they both are giving us the same look?" I said not looking at Kim, but at my cold pizza. "I mean, they didn't pay attention to us before, and now they can't stop looking at us. It's a little unnerving."

"You're overreacting." Kim rolled her eyes. "Maybe they didn't get the chance to really look at us and now they see that we are hot mamas." She giggled.

I laughed a little rolling my eyes. "Maybe." I looked back to see that they were talking but looked in our direction every once and a while.

I wasn't lying when I said that it was unnerving. It's weird that just one day, they both changed. I could ask Sam about it, because for some reason I get this feeling that he knows exactly what's going on, but I also know that he wouldn't tell me. Something that's probably between them. It's weird, me and Sam never really kept things from each other. We always told each other everything. I guess it was because, we are all we had. I mean, I had Kim and he had Leah and his friends. But then he broke up with Leah and now he only has his friends. We don't have any family. Our mother died when I was young and Sam had to take care of us both when he was only 16. I was only 12. Harry Clearwater took care of us most of the time with his wife Sue, because our father didn't want us and Sam forbid that we ever go near him. I mean, I can't say I disagree with Sam. My father, Joshua, left my mother when he found out that she had cancer, saying something about not wanting to spend the money and not wanting to deal with the drama and pain. I guess it wasn't that painful for you if you just left us there.

"Liv, are you okay?" Kim broke me out of my thoughts. "You're shaking."

I looked down at my hands to see that they were shaking, more than they usually did. They resembled a left falling from a tree in a wind storm. Extremely poet, huh?

"I'm fine." I said not looking at her. I could tell that she wanted to say more on the matter, but held back. It wasn't something to worry about, I mean if my brother and his friends do it and nothing bad happens to them, it couldn't be something terrible, right? Maybe it's just anxiety. "Just cold." I smiled up at Kim.

Of course, I didn't think Kim would believe my fake smile, but I knew that she wouldn't say anything about it in front of people. She would talk to me about it over the phone or somewhere private. Just like I thought, she smiled softly back at me and went back to her food. I looked down at mine, and wasn't all that hungry anymore. I took my lunch and was about to throw it out when I thought better of it. Who would want free, extra food more than Jared or Paul. I walked over to their table and Paul immediately looked up, as if sensing that I was close. I dropped the food in front of him.

"Bon appetite." I didn't give them a chance to say anything, I just walked out. I could see Kim looking at me from our table, concerned. But it wasn't something to worry about.

I didn't feel like going to class early, so I just went outside and sat down at a bench. I rested my head on my arms and sighed. My life was too complicated for one single girl to handle.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone, you know?" I almost jumped out of my skin from the voice, it was deep and rough, but it was also like a soft lullaby. I looked up from my spot to see Paul standing at the bench leaning over the table with his arms holding his body up.

I huffed. "Yeah, well, sometimes it's nice to just be alone." I looked away from him into the forest next to us. How I would give anything to just disappear in there and get lost and find new areas.

I felt weight on the bench next to me and warmth radiating through the tight space between us. "Then I will be alone with you."

I almost laughed at the thought, but settled with a ghost of a smile. I wouldn't tell him that I appreciated it, because then I would seem weak. I will just enjoy the comfortable silence and the slight heat coming from his 6'3" body.

* * *

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think! I'm pretty proud of how this story is coming out. I'm excited about all my stories. If you haven't checked them out, go and do so for me! I would appreciate it!  
**

**Enjoy the rest of you guys day!**

**Review and show me some love?**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne~**


	4. Chapter 3: Headstrong

**Hey guys! Chapter three! I wanna thank all those who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Headstrong  
**

**Twilight**

**Headstrong  
I'll take you on  
Headstrong  
I'll take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, Headstrong  
Trapt- Headstrong**

I stared up at the mirror in the bathroom and sighed at my green eyes. My long brown hair falling in sight waves down just pass my chest. The highlights shine bright in the bathroom light. I got my looks from my mother. My mom was a fallen angel, I always use to say. She always had a smile on her face, even during when she had cancer. Always living life to the full extent and not letting anything get her down. She never wanted to do chemo, saying if she was going to die, might as well do it in style and natural. She was always one for impressions. I still remember what she told me on her death bed.

**Flashback**

I looked down at my mother, she looked as beautiful as always. Sure she was as pale as a ghost and her hair is not as bright and full as it use to be. But when you looked into her green eyes, the ones that match my own, you could see that she was loving life and she wasn't mad that she was dying. With skin cancer, it was a wonder how she stayed so positive.

"Honey, you wanna pass me the glass of water?" She asked pointing with a shaking finger at the glass next to her bed. She has gotten so weak, she can barely move without shaking. I didn't mind taking care of her, I just wish she had a cold, not cancer.

I nodded and reached over and grabbed it for her. I gently passed it to her, still having a hold on the glass, so she didn't spill it all over her. The last thing she needed was to get sick when she was like this. When she was finished she let me take it from her, and I put it back onto the table. She sighed and looked at me. She brought one shaky hand up to my face and cupped my cheek. I leaned into her touch, carefully.

"You're so beautiful, honey." She whispered still cupping my hand.

I remember looking in the mirror at my 12 year old body and hating the slight chub that was on my face and my body. I wanted to be as beautiful as all the other girls at school. Mom always told me that I was beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have me. I just shook her off and saying that she was my mom, she had to say stuff like that. If the girls at school didn't see it, why should I? But looking at her on her death bed, I couldn't find it in me to argue with her, so I just nodded at what she said.

"I know you don't think you are," She dropped her hand from my face and grabbed my hand in my lap. "but you are. I see a young, native beauty. You are beautiful inside and out, don't listen to what those other girls have to say to you. They don't matter, okay?" I slightly nodded my head, not really looking at her face. I don't think I could. Here she was, sitting, dying and she was comforting me. I was the one suppose to do that. "Honey, look at me." I looked up slightly. "True beauty comes from within, not just the outside. And those other girls, they don't have what you have."

I wanted to shook my head and argue that they had more then I had. They had a mother and father. They didn't have to witness their mother dying of cancer. They still had a father that wanted to be with them. Their parents still loved each other.

"I want you to do something for me, okay?" She looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Yes ma'am." I quietly answered her, I would do anything for her, she was my mother.

"I want you to live your life with no regrets, okay? I want you to look back at your life and smile at all the stupid shit you did. I don't want you wasting your life away. Go out and meet new people. Break a bone or two and laugh at how you did so. I want you to look up at the sky when it's raining and start to dance, because it may seem like it always rain here in this little town, but it doesn't. I want you to go to school and get an F. Sam will yell at you, but you'll shrug him off. I want you to try to not be perfect, life is not about being perfect, it's about learning about your imperfections and finding that person to even them out. If you're loud, find a quite guy and make him laugh. If you're calm, meet a angry guy and teach him about angry management. Don't cut anybody out of your life, okay? I know how you like to do that sometimes. Let them in, because life is about learning from your pain. So what if you get a couple heartbreaks or if you break some hearts, you'll laugh about it later on, thinking about how dumb it was. Live your life the way you want it to be lived, so that one day when you look back at all of your memories, you'll laugh." She never once broke eye contact with me. I nodded quietly. She started to cough but when I was about to give her water, she shook me off. I put the water back down and she opened her arms up for me to climb into.

I carefully got onto her bed and snuggled into her, smiling in her honey and vanilla scent. "I love you mama." I whispered into her neck.

She kissed my forehead and sighed. "I love you too, little wolf."

**Flashback Ended**

When I woke up in the morning, I remember looking at her and thinking about how she wasn't breathing. I called nurses in, but she was already gone. She had died in her sleep. They kept telling me that she died happy and without any pain. I just shut them out. For months, I shut people out, not listening to what they had to say. I didn't want to deal with the pity that they had for me. I didn't need it. I didn't need them.

It wasn't until I met Kim that I started to open up again. She was a quiet girl in the back of the class with reading glasses on. She looked extremely nice and not at all like those other girls. We started to bond over how cute Channing Tatum was and that was the start of our beautiful friendship.

After that, I started going out more and being active. I joined band, because I wanted to learn at least one song on the flute. I joined track because I loved to run. I sat with Kim and we slowly became best friends and I learned to love life, the way my mom wanted me to.

I sighed breaking out of my thoughts, and brushed a stray tear off my face, before stepping out of the bathroom and shutting off the light. Today was one of those rare days that I was home alone. So of course, I was wearing a pair of Sam's sweat pants. They were extra big on me, so I rolled up the waist band til the end of the pants stopped at my toes. I was also wearing my favorite fitted, black v-neck. I was comfortable.

I sat down on my couch and sighed for the millionth time today. Sam was working and Kim was camping with her family. I would have went with her, but Sam told me no. I should have gone anyways. It's not like anything bad is going to happen to me. Nothing happens in La Push or Forks. I didn't know where dumb and dumber were but I didn't really care. I needed a break from Paul anyways. To say Paul was up my ass lately would be the understatement of the year. I wish I could say it was annoying and I wanted it to stop, but that wasn't the case. And that thought alone scares me.

I mean, it's not like I like him right? That's what I keep telling myself anyways. It helps me sleep at night.

I turned on the TV and switched it to the news, might as well check up on the weather. Rain, rain and more rain. Not that I'm surprised or anything. Just as I was about to switch the channel, the news reporter caught my attention.

_"Another bear sighting in Forks. Resources are saying that they are getting closer and closer to town. Apparently, both La Push and Forks police are on the job and will keep an eye out. Back to you Jim." _

People kept saying that they were seeing bears, will what do you expect when you are literally surrounded by woods. Now if they started saying that they were seeing tigers and lions were being spotted, then you would catch my attention more. Dumb people don't know what they are talking about.

I groaned as another news channel started talking about bear sightings. I quickly shut off the TV and sat watching the clock tick from 1:06 to 1:07. I rested my head against the back of the chair and just waited for time to stop.

* * *

A shaking in my shoulder disturbed my slumber. I cracked open my right eye to see the one person I didn't want to look at, at this moment. I sighed and sat up in the couch and rubbed my eyes slightly, to try and get the sleep out of my eyes. I felt weight from the other side of the couch and I looked over at Paul and then the clock to see that it was 5 o'clock.

Shit! Sam was going to home soon! I jumped up from the couch and into the kitchen. I thought about it and peaked my head around the corner.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked nicely, he looked up from the TV and smiled at me.

"If you'll have me." He said still smiling.

"Let that's stopped you before." I laughed and went back into the kitchen to start dinner. "What do you feel like having?" I yelled from the kitchen and searched the fridge for food. Note To Self: Go food shopping.

"How about your famous chicken and rice casserole I hear some much about from Sam." I heard from right behind me. I yelped and turned around, not before bumping my head on the fridge. I groaned and rubbed the top of my head.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" I felt two warm hands on my head and I looked up to see Paul searching my head for any sort of injury. I wouldn't admit this, but his warm hands felt good on the bump.

I shook my hand away from him and laughed a little. "Yeah, just a bump. No biggie." I turned away from him and got started on dinner.

I didn't hear from him again, so I thought he went back into the living room. But when I turned around, he was sitting patiently at the table, watching me. I raised an perfectly plucked eyebrow at him and chuckled a little.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking around the room before meeting his warm eyes again.

"No, just enjoying the view." He winked and I'm pretty sure every shade of red was on my face.

I nodded slowly. "Then you wouldn't mind putting on the CD player?" I pointed to the said, CD player, before turning back around to finish preparing dinner.

Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood came on through the radio and I smirked.

"You better take it from me." I sang with the radio while dancing a little in my spot. "That boy is like a disease." I turned around and pointed at Paul and he looked shocked for a little before leaning back in his seat and smiled slightly. "You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
and you're wondering why you can't get free." I grabbed the spoon that was on the counter and used it as a mic.

I walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen slowly. "He's like a curse, he's like a drug." I walked over to where Paul was and got in front of him and leaned forward. "You get addicted to his love." I poked Paul chest lightly, leading up to his nose and he just smirked.

I walked to get behind him and leaned down to his ear. "You wanna get out but he's holding you down cause you can't live without one more touch." When I sang touch, I ran my hand from his shoulder down to his hand that was crossed with his other arm, over his chest. I felt him shiver slightly under my light feathery touch and smirked.

I stood up straight and grabbed onto both of his shoulders. "He's a good time cowboy Casanova." I pulled out his chair, and it was harder than I thought it was going to be, but I managed. I slowly walked over to his side to see his face full of surprised, I smirked wider.

"Leaning up against the record machine." As I dragged out machine and swung my hips side to side before getting to his height in the chair and looking into his eyes. "Looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery." I walked to be in front of him and put my arms on both sides of him and leaned in so we were close to kissing. He closed his eyes slightly.

"He's the devil in disguise." I leaned back and he opened his eyes again. "A snake with brown eyes." I changed the words blue eyes to brown eyes to match him. "And he only comes out at night."

I leaned back into his face and smirked. "Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight." I put my lips right next to his ear. "You better run for your life." I whispered into his ear.

"Hello!" A voice shouted from the front door and I jumped back and went over to the food.

I turned around and smiled at Sam and Jared walking into the kitchen. "Hey guys! Food's on the way. Jared, are you staying for dinner?" He nodded and took the chair next to Paul, who looked like he was in shook. I almost laughed out loud at his face.

"Hey man, what's with you?" Jared punched his shoulder and Paul seemed to wake from his coma. I giggled and Paul looked over at me before bolting from the kitchen and out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked me, while looking out the kitchen window.

I shrugged. "I dunno." I turned around and smirked into the food I was cutting.

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter was a filler chapter, but you got a little Paul and Olivia action. I thought it was very cruel of her to do, but fun to write(;**

**Let me know what you guys think and keep the reviews coming! They're awesome(:**

**Review and watch out for those Casanovas. **

**Love,**

**Cheyenne!**


	5. Chapter 4: Clarity

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! :D**

**I don't own Twilight or any songs I happen to use in my chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Clarity**

**"Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why"Zedd- Clarity  
**

It's been a week since I teased Paul on his little crush on me and he still hasn't look at me in the eyes since. I find it completely funny. No one knows about it, it's just between me and him. Kim doesn't even know about it.

Speak of the devil, and she shall appear. I looked over at my door to see Kim about ready to knock but stopped when I looked over. She smiled and jumped over to where I was sitting. She looked at me with the biggest grin on her face and I just stared at her.

"What did you do?" I asked sighing and facing her all the way and sitting Indian-style.

She faked gasped and put her hand over her mouth, like she was appalled. "Me?" She pointed her skinny, and nail bitten finger at herself. "I would never-"

"Just get on with it." I sighed.

"Okay, before you say no, think about doing this for me okay?" She looked at me with a puppy-dog look on her face. I just nodded and waved my hand in front of me, as in saying to proceed. "Okay, well, Jared came over my house today- with a bunch of flowers and they were just about my favorite flowers ever. They smelt so amazing, I put them in my room-"

"Kim, get on with the part that involves me." I shook my head at my best friend.

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "Okay, so he asked if I wanted to go out on a date with him, but we were both kinda nervous about it and then he said that he has a friend that would be willing to double if I did and I said I did. You-" She pointed her finger at me. "being the oh-so willing friend."

I just stared at her with my mouth ajar, processing what she just told me.

"Kim, Jared's only friend that he hangs out with is Paul." I said slowly and carefully.

She nodded and looked down before looking into my eyes with a pout. "I know. Please Oli! I promise, if you don't have fun you won't have to do it ever again, but I'm really nervous and I don't want to go on a date with Jared alone the first time. I really like him, Oli, and I don't want to mess this up. So please!"

I sighed and looked over at my door, expecting to see the Devil at my door, waving my over to hell, because that's where I'm going. I looked back at Kim and nodded. She yelped and hugged my waist and kept saying 'thank you' over and over and over again.

I nodded each time she said thank you and then pushed her back. "When?"

She laughed slightly and then coughed. "Tonight?" She looked down as I groaned.

"Fine." I stood up from my spot on my bed and walked over to my closet. "Where are we even going?" I asked looking in my closet for some clothes that could pass as saying, 'I was dragged here under my will and I really don't like you.' Maybe sweats?

"Dinner and a movie. So you don't even have to seat near him, we can sit across from them at dinner and then you can sit next to me at the movies." She looked hopeful.

"Yeah, I just love seeing my best friend suck her dates tongue." I rolled my eyes and she gasped and throw my pillow at me. I just laughed and fished out some clothing.

Kim sat on my bed and gave her opinion on what I should and shouldn't wear. In the end, we choose a crop-top with The Misfits on it, high waisted skinny jeans with rips in the legs and my black high heels with spikes on the back. (**Outfits on Polyvore, Link on Profile)**

"Time for hair!" Kim jumped up from her spot and sat me down on the chair in front of my mirror in my room. I sighed and let her do whatever she wanted to do with my hair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, can I borrow some of your clothes?" Kim shyly asked while getting my curling iron set on the right temperature.

I just nodded and she kissed my cheek real quick before curling my hair. It took us about a half a hour to curly my whole head and that's pretty quick. I give Kim credit, if I were to do my hair, I would be there for a hour. She told me to keep my eyes closed as she fixed my hair.

"Okay, open." She said, probably stepping back to look at her work.

I opened my eyes to see that all my hair was curled and volumized and she pushed my bangs back into a puff-thing. I never could remember what it was called. I nodded my approve and she smiled before going into my closet to get an outfit out for herself.

I started on my makeup and just did my regular makeup, but did the waterline with a dark black eyeliner. I grabbed my jewelry box and picked out some accessories. I turned to look at Kim to see her in my blue, casual summer dress with a tan belt around her waist. She had on my gladiator shoes on and my favorite jean jacket.

"I better get that jacket back." I smiled and pointed at her, warningly. She nodded and smiled back. I knew I was going to get the jacket back, even if I didn't get it tonight, I will get it tomorrow.

Kim started to get her hair curled and I just went downstairs, to wait for the guys to get here.

I can't believe that Kim got her way again, and is making me go on a double date with her and Jared. I normally wouldn't mind, considering we do this to each other, bring the other when we don't feel comfortable without them. But it was Paul, I've been trying to ignore the feelings that are building up in my heart. It's not that Paul is a bad guy, but we are too much alike. We are both headstrong and stubborn. We both have a big temper and I don't even know how we've managed to not fight til this day. I guess it's cause we both know how the other is. Maybe I should just give us a chance?

Kim came running from my room with her hair finished and to one side. She smiled over at me and wiggled her phone.

"They are on their way." Kim smiled brightly at me and I smiled slightly back at her, obviously not as excited as she was.

I was still confused on the whole me and Paul thing to be excited about it.

I heard the door open before I saw it and I quickly turned around, thinking it was Paul and Jared, but it was only Sam. He looked confused at Kim's bright face and how we were all dressed up. I pointed at Kim, and he nodded.

"Who's the suckers?" He laughed slightly. He knew that Kim was making me go out, we did this since we first started liking boy enough to go out with them, so 14. Double dates for life.

I was about to answer Sam but the door bell rang out through the house and I smiled slightly. He quirked an eyebrow at me before turning around and answering the door. I looked over at the boys to see them doing a manly handshake that led into a one armed hug with their hands still connected in between.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going on dates.. tonight.." He slowed down at the last of his sentence and he looked between me and Kim and Jared and Paul.

I was looking at the floor and I could feel eyes set on my head, knowing very well that it was Paul. I could only guess that Kim and Jared were looking at each other with the same shy look they both had.

"No." Sam said looking at me again. I sighed. I knew that he was going to act this way, he probably didn't want me to date his friend. "You're not dating my sister." He looked back at Paul. I probably looked shocked when I looked up but I shook it off.

"Hey, I didn't know I was going on a date with her until Jared said in the car on the way here." Paul picked up his hands in front of him in a surrender motion.

I nodded along with him. "Yeah, and Kim sprung it on me that I was going on a double date with her, Jared and Paul like," I looked over at the clock. "two hours ago."

Sam sighed. "I don't like this." He said looking at me. I shrugged in a way saying, 'I dunno man.'

He nodded his head at me and then pointed at Paul. "If she doesn't come home happy or in her regular mood, I'll skin you. Got it?"

I swear Paul's face went through many shades of red and whites before he nodded his head quickly at Sam. I laughed silently at them and walked over to kiss Sam's cheek. He looked down at me and sighed again.

"No later than 11 o'clock okay?" He said looking at me, before putting his arm around my shoulders and brought me in closer. I nodded against his warm chest and stepped away from him.

Kim came bouncing over and smiled at Sam before going out the door with Jared beside her, whispering in her ear something that made her smile a thousand smiles. Paul looked at me and smiled slightly. I smiled the same smile back.

"Ready?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of the car. I nodded my head and grabbed my bag that was next to the door.

"As I ever will be." I turned back to Sam and kissed his cheek and hugged him really quick. "Be back later."

I walked out the door and Sam shut the door behind me. I walked with Paul to the car and he opened the door and leaned back and waved his hand as to say, 'after you.'

I smiled brightly at him and got into the car and sat behind Kim in the passenger seat. We both looked at each other in the mirror, probably thinking two different thoughts.

I sighed and looked out my window as we drove out of the drive way.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to the diner that we all decided on eating at. It was a family business diner and the family was super nice. The service and the food was fantastic.

We all piled into the booth with Kim beside me on the inside and Jared across her and Paul across me. We didn't really keep up much chatter, we all focused on what we wanted to eat. I thought about eating light tonight, but decided that I knew these guys and they knew how I ate, so why try and impress. Plus Paul and Jared said that it was on them and then me and Kim would be paying for the movie, just to even it out. We are going to 1 dollar movie theater anyways, all the money is going to candy, popcorn and soda.

I looked down at the menu and decided on a plate of spaghetti and chicken, with a side of vegetables. The waiter came over and asked us all what we wanted. I looked at everyone to see if anyone would speak up first, no one did. I sighed and turned to the waiter to see her just looking at Paul and Jared. For some reason, that made me made.

I roughly cleared my throat to get her attention and she turned to look at me, with a glare. "Yes, Hi. My face is over here. I would like a spaghetti dish with chicken and vegetables on the side with butter. Make sure to leave out the spit that I'm sure you were planning on putting in there."

She glared even harder at me before writing it down and turning back to Paul and Jared. Paul looked up when he heard me talking and smiled slightly at me.

"I'll have what she's having. And also a cheese burger with everything on it." He passed her the menu, not even taking his eyes off of me.

It made me feel good that he didn't look her way and that he wasn't the player that everyone makes him out to be. Maybe he was in the past, but people can change? Right?

Kim got a garden burger with fries and Jared got a cheese burger with only pickles and ketchup and some ribs. I would comment on their appetite, but they are at my house most of the day anyways, I knew how much they ate. And what they ordered wasn't even half of what they could eat.

When the waiter left, Kim and Jared leaned in closer and started whispering to each other. I smirked and leaned over to Paul. "Hey Casanova. Don't you think that they are being unfair with keeping their conversation to their selves." I pointed over at Kim and Jared, making sure that they could hear me.

He smirked and played along. "Definitely. Maybe we should leave them out of our conversation too."

"Maybe I should spit in Kim's food." I said loudly over to her. She hit me on my arm and glared at me.

"That's disgusting." She said, shuddering at me.

I laughed and leaned back into my chair. "Not like I haven't spit in your food before. You still ate it." I teased.

She gasped and hit me again. "When did you do that!" She was speaking loudly now and I had to shush her before she made a scene.

I waved my hand at her and laughed. "I was joking Kimmy-gumdrop. Relax."

She didn't let up her glare.

The waiter came, dropped off our food and left quickly and I quickly dug into the vegetables. I always ate the side order first, and then the meal.

We didn't really make conversation when we were eating but we ate quickly and then Jared and Paul put down the cash. We left after the waiter took the money and made our way to the theater. It was just outside of town, right in between Forks and La Push. It played really bad movies and today was horror movie Friday. I mean it only fit with it being Friday the 13th right?

We all chose on a movie called "Don't close your eyes" and quickly payed for each of us. We all made our way over to the candy section and I told the guys to get whatever they wanted. I didn't really care for popcorn so I got some sour patch kids and a Hersey bar. Kim got the same as me, we are basically twins. Paul got a big handful of sour candy and some chocolates and Jared did the opposite. The total came to just about as much as dinner. No matter what movie theater you go to, the candy is always expensive. Damn food.

We enter the movie and sat down in the way back, so we didn't have to deal with annoying people in back of us. Just in front of us.

The movie started out as any horror movie did, with a sex scene. I rolled my eyes and turned in my seat so that I was facing Paul and my back was to the wall, that's right I got the end seat. I lifted my feet and put them on Paul, silently asking if this was okay with my eyes and he nodded and I kept my feet on his lap. He hand rest on my ankle and it sent shivers down my spine and I hated to admit that I really liked it. He was facing the movie and I was facing him.

I had to admit that he was extremely gorgeous for a guy. His light brown eyes popping slightly from his dark skin and his hair short and messy. It was hard to not run my fingers through it. His sculptured jaw was firm and set just right. His Adam's apple was bobbing with every swallow he made when he ate. He was obviously way taller than me, which I prefer in guys, so it was a definite plus on his part. His bad boy act with everyone else was kinda hot, I mean who doesn't like a bad boy. But when we talked, it was all fun and light. Not to mention, easy. It kinda scared me how easy it was to talk to him. I mean, I haven't talked about my secret life to him, obviously, because I don't know him that well to just spill my beans. But it was easy to tease and joke around with him. Before I could look away from his face, he turned to look at me and smirked when he saw I was looking. I blushed and turned to the movie just in time to see a jump scare, except it didn't scare me. Only Kim. I laughed slightly at her over Paul and she was holding onto Jared's arm and cowering into him. How cute. I just shook my head and started paying attention to the movie, with a certain someone's eyes on the side of my face.

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

****Olivia. Her name was a drug to my tongue. I could say it all day if I had too. I looked over at her when she turned back to the movie, trying to pretend she wasn't looking at me. I could tell that the imprint was affecting her and I loved it. It made us getting together a lot easier. Of course, with Sam cock blocking us, it was going to be hard to let him see that I am good for her. He's just looking into the past, with all my ex girlfriends. It was no surprise that I was a version of a man-whore when I was growing up. But after I imprinted on Olivia, I completely forgot all about those girls. They had no meaning to me.

I looked over at Olivia, fulling knowing that she knew I was looking at her. I took in her breath-taking looks. Her hair was curled perfectly, it was framing her face gently and her bangs were out of her face that I loved so much. Her green eyes were special and rare, especially for someone that was full Quileute. Her skin was a little bit tanner than russet, and that just made her eyes pop out even more. Her small nose and high cheek bones leading down to her perfectly plump and pink lips. It was hard to not kiss her right then and there. I lowered my eyes to her jawline that looked absolutely kissable and her neck that was completely open. I followed her neck down to her collarbones and almost lost it. They were perfectly set and they lead to her marvelous c-cup breast. I followed the ends of her shirt to see that her shirt was exposing a little bit of her slightly toned stomach. How much I wanted to run my fingers over her body.

I felt two skinny fingers under my chin and followed where they led. I looked up into Olivia's humor filled eyes. "Eyes up here, hun." She pointed to her green eyes and I goofy nodded. She laughed slightly before taking her hand back, but before she could, I grabbed it between my giant one and put them up together.

Her skinny and long fingers didn't even come close to being as big as mine were. I could wrap my hand around hers without a problem. I looked back at Olivia and she was blushing and looking at me, probably trying to see that I was doing. I didn't let go of her hand but kept it in mine warm one. She didn't grab from it back.

The movie ended to quickly for my liking and we all got up with Kim still hooked onto Jared's arm. I laughed slightly but Jared just glared over at me before bringing Kim in closer to protect her from nothing. I looked down at Olivia to see that she was laughing at Kim and Jared too.

"I probably should have told Jared that Kim hates horror movies because she can never sleep alone for a week." She whispered over at me. I shook my head.

"I don't think he minds that she's close to him at this moment." I said back down at her and she nodded.

"Guess who's sleeping at my house for the weekend." She laughed and pointed to Kim. I laughed again.

We made it to the car and we each got in. Once we were in, Olivia moved over closer to me and cuddled my arm. I looked down at her, confused before shrugging and letting her cuddle my arm.

"You're so warm." She kicked off her heels and pulled her feet closer to her body. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her to get her warm faster. The temperature definitely dropped from earlier in the evening. Not that this evening was very warm either.

I heard slight snores come from Olivia and smiled.

It only took us about 15 minutes to get to Olivia's house and I was about to wake her up, but decided to let her sleep when Jared did the same thing for Kim. We both got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car to retrieve our dates. I grabbed Olivia in a bridal motion and carried her up the steps and into the house after Jared. I saw Sam on the couch watching TV when we went by and he nodded and pointed to Olivia's room. Like I didn't know where it was. This was a really small house and their is only one room that I've never stepped foot in.

I pushed open the door with my foot and Jared turned on the light with his finger. I looked around Olivia's room and thought it matched her perfectly. Her blue room was very open and spacious. She had a big window across from her bed and it was looking out into the forest. I smiled slightly, now I could watch over her, if I needed to. I slipped Olivia under the covers of her bed and Jared did the same thing to Kim. I leaned over to Olivia and kissed her forehead slightly when she started to scrunch it up, after I put her down. I grabbed the extra blankets from the bottom of her bed and laid them on top of each of the girls.

With one last look, we both walked out of the room quietly, not to disturb them. We walked back into the living room where Sam was and he shut off the TV and looked at us. He got off the couch and smiled at us.

"Goodnight." He walked into his room, but stopped and turned back to us. "You can stay here, but not in that room."

And then he left us.

I turned to Jared. "I call the couch." And jumped onto the couch before he could. He sighed and walked over to the recliner in the corner.

"Good night tonight, huh?" Jared yawned.

I nodded and turned onto my side.

A very good night.

* * *

**ANNNND, that was date night! I hope you liked it. I loved writing Paul's POV. But don't really expect him all too much. I just wanted you guys to see his POV on Olivia. Of course, you probably already knew it, like duh, he fucking loves her. But oh well! Did it anyways. **

**I will try to update my other two stories this week, I know how a lot of you are wanting to see Safe and Sound's new chapter. I will try and get that to you guys soon! **

**Well, review and let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Reviews make the world go round, and they also make chapters!**

**With love,**

**Cheyenne!**


	6. Chapter 5: Cramps and Sweets

**Chapter 5 already! Ugh, my stories are going by too quickly. **

**Request: If anyone wants to make a banner or a trailer for this story, let me know! PM me and I'll give you the details! :) Thanks a bunch!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cramps and Sweets  
**

**Twilight**

**"This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love"  
Queen- Crazy Little Thing Called Love  
**

I awoke to a fire irrupting in my lower regions. I quickly put my hand over my stomach and scrunched up my eyes. I opened my to look over my bedside, a body was in the way of me seeing my table. Kim was sleeping peacefully next to me, not even bothered by my sudden wake up call. I quietly leaned over her to try and get out of my bed and to the bathroom.

When I successfully got out of bed with only a groan and her turning onto her side, I sighed and walked out of my room. I made it to the kitchen and it was pitch black. I could barely see what was in front of me, if it wasn't for the moon shining through the window, mocking me. I could tell it was still early in the morning, probably only 2 or 3 in the morning. I turned on the kitchen light and sighed when I saw my purse sitting on the counter. I reached to grab it when I heard a slight groan from behind me. I gasped and turned to see what was behind me. The dim light coming from the kitchen, lite up half of the living room. I saw two familiar boys sleeping on our couch and recliner.

I sighed. "Shit." I shook my head and grabbed my purse. I made it into the living just in front of Paul when another wave of pain went through my body. I tried to bite down the groan but it slipped out of my mouth anyways. I cursed and rushed into the bathroom, but I didn't make it without knocking a few magazines over and onto the floor. I heard a moan and the couch protest under the weight of Paul before I entered the bathroom.

Shit.

* * *

**Paul's POV:  
**

I woke up to a quiet groan and a few things being knocked onto the floor. I groaned myself, before opening my eyes to see a set of legs disappear into the bathroom. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard another groan and the sink being turned on. I got up from my spot on the couch and stretched when I reached my full height. I heard my bones pop in and out of place before sighing and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Note To Self: Tell Sam to get a better couch.

I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door quietly. All the movement on the other side stopped all together. All I could hear was the sink running, but that shut off too. The door unlocked and opened a little. The light from the other side was peeping through the small gap from the door and I had to blink a couple of times before my eyes adjusted to the new light.

I looked down to see Olivia staring back at me through the gap in the door. Now that I wasn't so asleep, the imprint pull was telling me she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking at what wasn't covered by the door.

"Fine." She answered with a slight blush to her face. Before I could ask her anything else, she moaned and put her hand over her lower stomach.

"You're not fine!" I said looking down at her worriedly. "Do you need Sam? Or Kim maybe?" I would wake up anyone to make sure that she was alright. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She stopped my ranting with a hand over my mouth. "Just cramps, Paul." She whispered with her eyes shut tightly.

"Why do you have cramps? Are you sick? Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital, because I will drive you-" She interrupted me again but this time with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sure the hospital would just laugh in my face when I tell them that I have cramps because I'm on my period." She said blushing even more and not looking at me.

Oh.

I cleared my throat and looked away from her for a second.

"Yeah." She said awkwardly and was about to shut the door but I put my hand up.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her, desperate to help. Oh God, no I sound like a pansy. Damn, imprinting has brought down my ego and manhood a lot.

She looked up at me shyly. "You have a car?" She asked quietly, still awkward and blushing. I would have thought it looked really cute against her skin, but I was still in the middle of worrying for her. She sounded like she was really in pain. Ugh, there I go again.

I nodded to her question and she sighed. "There is one thing I need."

* * *

**Oli's POV:  
**

A hour is the amount of time I've been sitting on the toilet waiting for Paul to get back from the store. You tell a guy to get you tampons and pads and he freaking takes a whole day to get back. There's a 24 hour store right across from the diner, I don't know how long it takes to go in, get what you need and come right back out. I sighed and checked the time on my phone that was on the sink. The time stared at my in the face, teasing and mocking me. 3:37. Five more minutes, and it will be a hour since I sent Paul to get some tampons.

A knock on the door made me just about jump out of my skin. I quickly wrapped my underwear in toilet paper and lifted my pants. I opened the door to see Paul. I sighed and dragged him into the bathroom with me.

"Damn." Paul whispered when I dragged him in the bathroom.

I would have laughed, if the situation was different. I looked down to see that Paul was carrying about 5 different bags. I looked back at him with a questioning stare.

He laughed sheepishly and cleared his throat. "I didn't know what kind you wanted. I got the sizes you wanted, I just didn't know what kind." He passed me two of the bags. "One is pads and one is tampons."

I looked inside to see that there were about 6 types of different tampons and pads. I laughed a little and looked at the other 3 bags. "What about those ones?"

He opened one of the bags. "Well, my mom likes chocolates when she's on her period, so I got a bunch of chocolate for you."

I stepped closer to him, smiling slightly, and looked into the bag. He wasn't joking. He got me a bunch of chocolate. He got hersey's, milkyway's, 3 musketeer's, and reese's. He passed me the bag.

"And," He said and I looked up from the bag to see him giving me another bag. I looked inside to see sour patch kids. "I know they are your favorite."

I shook my head and pointed to the last bag. "What's that one?" I asked still smiling at what he's done.

"Well, this one's for me. I got a little hungry so I bought some bacon and chips." He shrugged.

I gave him the bags of candy and kept the one that I actually needed. "I'll help you make them when I'm done in here."

He nodded and smiled at me, obviously pleased that he did something right. He turned around and was about to reach for the door before he stopped. "Oh, and I bought Ibuprofen for you." He smiled. "It's in the pads bag."

I nodded and he left the bathroom. I smiled after he was gone and laughed. I could get use to having him around.

After I was done in the bathroom, I walked into the kitchen to see that Paul was heating up the bacon and eating a bag of chips. It was BBQ flavored Lay's. I reached around him and grabbed a couple chips. He looked around at me and smiled when he saw it was just me. I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered against his cheek. He gulped and nodded.

I smiled and leaned back. I took over from the cooking and he went over to sit on the counter, watching me. Normally, I would be bothered, but it felt like his eyes were suppose to be on me.

I finished both packs of bacon and set them on a dish and gave it to Paul. He smiled at me and jumped off the counter. He kissed my cheek and grabbed the dish from me before I could react. When his lips touched my cheek, sparks fell everywhere and my heart started racing.

I decided to go sit on the couch in the living room and try to go back to sleep. There was no point in trying to jump back into bed with Kim, she hogs the bed. When Paul was done with his bacon, not even 5 minutes later, he came back into the living room and sat next to me. I put my feet on his lap and he smiled at me. I smiled back and leaned back onto the couch. I don't know how Paul slept on this couch, it was so uncomfortable.

My cramps started acting up again and I sighed and rubbed my stomach. Paul noticed.

"Cramps?" He guessed and I just nodded my head.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, my feet still on his lap. I curled up closer to Paul and he wrapped his arm around my waist and put his hand on my stomach. The warm from his hand calmed down my cramps enough for me to start falling asleep.

"Go to sleep." He whispered in my ear and I nodded. I curled into his side and fell asleep.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" A booming voice shouted, disturbing me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Sam in the door way of his room with a glare on his face.

I looked down at what he was seeing to see that Paul's hand had slacked in his sleep and it was now right over my crotch and I was cuddling Paul, with one leg on Paul and the other fell off the couch. My head was on Paul's shoulder. This definitely does not look good. I shook Paul awake and he looked at me and I pointed to Sam, blushing. He looked over to Sam and cursed. He jumped up from his spot and I just stayed sitting in my spot. I heard Jared waking up in the corner and Kim came out of the room with a yarn on her face.

"I will repeat myself; what the hell is going on?" Sam said trying to calm down.

"Sam it's not what it looks like." Paul said with his hands up in the air, much like he did last night before our date.

I nodded along with Paul. "It's not."

"Then someone tell me why I just walked in on my little sister cuddling my friend with his hand lower than it should be." Sam growled at Paul and I tried to hold back a laugh. If you looked pass the awkwardness, it was pretty funny. "Is something funny Olivia Tyler?" Sam growled over at me and I flinched at the use of my full name.

"No." I whispered over to Sam.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Sam said, getting impatient.

I growled. Now I was getting mad. "Jesus, Sam. It wasn't anything! I had cramps last night and Paul was helping me out with his freakish body heat." I started shaking a little at the end of the sentence.

"Is this true?" He turned to Paul, but lingered his eyes on me. That just made me more mad, didn't he trust me?

Paul nodded and Sam sighed.

"Whatever. Paul you have work with me." Sam said pointing to the door. Paul followed wordlessly with one more glance at me.

I sighed when they were both out the door. Kim came over to me and laughed.

"Paul was helping you alright." She winked and I just laughed and leaned back into the couch.

A scared howl sounded through the morning dew and Jared jumped out of his skin.

I laughed. "It's just a wolf Jared."

He nodded. "Yeah, but I just remembered that my mom was expecting me home last night." He said and raced out the door. I looked down at his seat to see that he left his keys.

I grabbed them and raced outside to see Jared burst out of his skin and into a huge brownish wolf. I almost screamed but I just hid behind the post of the porch, the wolf ran into the forest when another howl rang through the air.

What the hell did I just witness?

* * *

**So she's seen Jared's wolf! Oh boy!  
**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Reviews= more chapters!**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne**


	7. Chapter 6: Freak the Freak out

**Chapter 6! MERP.**

**PS. The playlist for this story is all the songs I put in the beginning of the chapter! Just to let you guys know(:**

**I don't own Twilight. Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Freak the Freak out**

**Patience running thin,  
Running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks does it heal?  
Victoria Justice- Freak The Freak Out  
**

A wolf. Jared turned into a big fluffy wolf with a tail and everything! I know that I sound crazy, but I saw it. I groaned and threw my note book with my math homework in it across the room and laid down in my bed. This whole wolf shit is making me have a headache. I can't even sleep right. And it's been 4 days. It was Thursday and I'm already hating this week.

Right after I saw Jared turn into a... wolf, I figured that if he didn't tell anyone about it, he wouldn't want anyone to know about it. So I kept it from Kim. It was easier said than done, let me tell you. I remember I walked into the living room and Kim thought that I met up with Paul and did things. I didn't, I don't know how she gets these ideas. I mean, Paul is hot tempered and short minded, and cute and kinda funny and- NO. Stop it. God.

The next couple of days were even more confusing and stressful. I can't even look Jared in the eye anymore. Which isn't such a big deal, but when he's over your house all the time and you're trying to ignore him. It's pretty hard.

And then I thought, well, what if Paul and Sam can turn into wolves too. I mean, wolves travel in packs right? And I'm pretty sure I've heard Sam say they were a pack more than once, and when I asked about it, he said it was just a term he used for them because they were closer than friends. I just shrugged it off, but now that I think about it, it could be that they are actually a pack. But then, who else is a wolf? Anyone could be a wolf, my English teacher could be one for all I know! I really hope not. That's gross.

So with these thoughts running through my mind, I've been trying to ignore Sam, Paul and Jared. Jared was mostly easy, except when he was near Kim. Paul was getting irritated that I'm ignoring him, but he doesn't know the reason. And Sam just looks at me as if I have two heads. Kim keeps saying that it had something to do with Paul. I mean she's kind of right, but now how she thinks it is. Which gets me mad, and makes me shake. I don't know why I shake honestly. It's annoying and I don't like it. It makes me feel like I'm going to lose control every time I'm shaking.

Which brings me to another point, Jared seemed to be shaking when he burst out of his skin and turned into a wolf. But that can be because of the pressure of the wolf coming out. I mean, why would he shake other wise.

Another thing I've been doing these 4 days is staying up past midnight looking up online, seeing if there is anything online about turning into a wolf. Not much, just urban legends with the whole silver bullets and full moon thing. Which I kind of figured is all bologna, because it was pure daylight when Jared turned. So I'm thinking silver bullets are total shit too.

I sighed again and sat up and stared outside my window. It was 8 o'clock at night and I'm sitting here thinking about wolves when I should be doing my homework. I looked at the notebook across my room and shook my head. Too much work for a tired mind.

I laid on my side and watched the moonlight kiss the ground, lighting up the trees slightly. I turned onto my other side, not wanting to see what was outside. Sometimes ignorance is better.

* * *

I woke up with a bang and shouting coming from outside my bedroom. I groaned and looked at the clock, 5 o'clock in the morning. What the hell is going on at this ungodly time of day?

I slumped out of my bed and opened my door to see Jared and Paul fighting over the fridge and Sam standing by the counter, trying to tell them to shut up before I wake up. Too late.

"Hey!" I shouted over the noise and they all froze. Paul and Jared looked at me with left over chicken legs hanging in their mouths and Sam just shook his head. I would have laughed at the picture they all made if I wasn't so pissed off about being woken up.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked calmly, trying not to freak out.

"Um.." Paul said taking the chicken leg out of his mouth. He cleared his throat and I tapped my foot, much like my mother use to do whenever she caught us doing something bad.

"I'm waiting." I said getting angrier at the second. I could feel my hands start to shake a little. I didn't want to start shaking. I saw that Sam was looking at me hands and then he looked over at Paul and Jared. They seemed to notice it too and looked back at me. That just got me even more pissed off.

"Is anybody going to answer me, or am I just wasting my time?" I asked shaking more.

They all looked a loss for words as I stood before them, shaking and tapping my foot. I'm sure I was a sight too see.

"Well, we got hungry-" Jared started quietly but I just held my hand up.

"You got hungry?" I asked, still keeping my voice calm. "So you came over to my house at 5 o'clock in the morning, may I add, to eat my food and make a lot of noise so I would come out here and yell at you?"

They all looked at each other. "No?"

I groaned and growled at them and then turned to Sam. "And you," I pointed at him, stepping closer to him. "why didn't you slap them against the head! I have school in the morning. I need to sleep."

He shrugged. "I don't know. You have to wake up in a half hour anyways."

Wrong thing to say. I growled and shoved him back. I could feel my whole body start to shake.

"What? You don't like being up at 5? Get use to it. I think I'll start waking you up at this time every morning." He said with a slight grin on his face. Oh how I wanted to slap that grin away.

"Yeah, and then we'll eat all your food." Jared started laughing.

I growled and felt my whole body start to shake more. I'm sure I looked like a vibrating leaf. Sam and Jared were both laughing at me, while I was growling and shaking. I felt like I was going to break out of my skin.

"Stop!" I shouted, but they didn't listen. I looked at Paul to see him looking at Sam and Jared and then me, trying to figure out what to do. If he has to make up his mind on what to do, then why should I waste my time on him.

More shaking.

Laughing.

More shaking.

One more glance at me.

Growl.

I could see them all laughing at me, soon their faces turned into those girls laughing at me. Calling me fat. Them laughing.

"Please, stop!" I screamed and shook more. Just when I thought I could handle anymore torture, my whole body started hurting. It started in my back and spread out. My ribs were next, then my feet and hands. I felt like my whole body was on fire.

I heard Sam shout something about getting me outside. I felt arms around my waist and they lifted me up. I growled and pushed against them, but they were stronger than I was. I could only struggle against the steel arms. Soon I felt myself being heavily put down on the ground and I growled again. My bones started popping and more fire spread through my bones.

As soon as the fire started, it stopped. My bones stopped breaking and re-building. I looked up from the ground to see Sam, Jared and Paul right in front of me. I growled at them and was about to shout but all that came out was a bark.

Confused I looked down to see two black paws looking back at me. I yelped and moved backwards, but they kept following me. I heard movement above me before it all stopped. I looked up from the paws to see 3 wolves in place of the guys. I yelped again.

_Sam- Calm down._

_Olivia- How can I calm down! I have fucking paws. _

I looked behind me and barked again.

_Olivia- And a fucking tail? Are you kidding me?_

_Jared- Hey, me too. Welcome to the pack. _

Paul and Sam chuckled a little but I glared at them, the best I could when I was a fucking wolf.

_Sam- You know the legends of our tribe? _

I nodded my big wolf head at him and sat down, knowing this way going to take a while.

_Sam- They're true. You're a werewolf, a protector of humans. We look over them and make sure that nothing happens to them. You're the first girl to actually phrase, which is weird because Billy and Harry said only boys phrase._

_Olivia- Great, so I'm a freak. Thanks Sam._

_Sam- That's not what I meant and you know it. Now, to turn back you need to relax, don't think of anything that can make you mad. Think of happy thoughts or happy times. Anything to make you calm.  
_

I nodded and started thinking about how me and my mom made cookies, how her laugh would make me laugh. How she would sing to me to sleep and hold me when I use to cry. I felt my bones pop again before I turned back into a human. I smiled, satisfied but when I looked down at myself I saw that I was naked. In front of two guys and my brother.

They all turned away and 'phrased' back and put of their shorts and a shirt, I made sure to not look at them when they phrase. I heard them go into the house and then a pair of sweats and a shirt were thrown at me. I easily caught them and turned around to put them on, not that it really made a difference, they already saw my naked.

When I was finished putting on the clothes, I turned back around to see Sam standing there with a slight smile on his face. I managed to smile back and walked up to him.

"So," He put his arm around my shoulders. "When were you going to tell me you had a tattoo?"

I rolled my eyes. "When I turned 18." I smiled up at him and he just laughed.

"So what exactly are we protecting everyone from?" I asked curious. I never really paid too much attention at the bonfires, I guess I should now.

"The cold ones." He said and then looked at me. "Vampires."

* * *

**Sorry it's really short! but I just wanted to get the phrase done with! I'll try to update really soon!  
**

**Love you guys, you're awesome**

**Reviews=more chapters!**

**Love,**

**Cheyenne**


End file.
